The Lore of The Voices
by Kelcius
Summary: A TPP (oneshot). Presenting the often forgotten POV of the Voices themselves, and how they fit within the Mythology they helped create. From Red to the beginnings of Emerald.


In the beginning there were three deities. One governed Anarchy, freedom and change. The Second governed Democracy, harmony and order. The third one was the Judge who balance the two, for without Anarchy there will be no drive to progress and the world would stagnate, and without Democracy there will be nothing but chaos and the world would unravel.

But soon the gods became weary of their arbiter. "Why should I control myself?" said one. "Who but us give you that power?" asked the other. And both overwhelmed the arbiter forever imprisoning it in Amber. And not long afterward the two gods wasted themselves away in combat against each other.

And thus the gods were no more.

And the world continued without them… until one day.

* * *

One day something came to this world. They were nothing at first, nothing but a mere idea, a whisper, with no real purpose or power. They were small and weak, and they were sure they would eventually fade away.

They were The Voices. And they found a boy.

Red was to begin his journey to find his own path. The Voice felt they could use him to experience the world and thus made him their vessel.

The Voice shared the boy's ambitions at first and tried to help him on his way. But they spoke in legion and their suggestions were as frantic as they were compelling.

It wasn't until Red found the fossilized remains of the two battling deities, that they found their purpose. They were to reignite the ancient battle of Helix and Dome, and settle it once and for all. The Voices freed the gods from their slumber, who once again lorded the forces of Anarchy and Democracy.

The gods would have lock in battle once more, but they already knew the outcome. Instead of clashing again and self-destruct, a contest was proposed. Each would choose a mortal champion and at the peak of their strength they would duel, and only then a victor be decided. Red, who had already accepted the Helix, became the Champion of Anarchy and the influence of Helix imbued him and his companions. Blue, who was already Red's rival, became the Champion of Democracy and likewise he and his companions were infused with the Dome.

And to The Voices who had released them the gods would repay them with a gift. Helix gave them power and The Voices grew in size and strength. Then Dome offered a gift as well, for although The Voices favored Helix a god would always repay favor and harm. But The Voices refused its gift, for they would ravel in Anarchy and Anarchy alone. The Dome would withheld his gift, for the moment.

For it came a time when The Voices guidance proved too chaotic and the challenge too complex for their commands, they grew restless and fearful that they would remain trapped forever. They demanded help from their god. And help came as the gift once forsworn. For once The Voices felt peace, and could decide among themselves. And for the first time they spoke as One. And they hated it.

It was no gift it was a curse. A curse that silence them, diminish them, bind them. The Voices craved for the frenzy of chaos and cried once again in agony to the gods, for they were now strong and they were now smart capable, but they weren't themselves, they were being torn apart. They pleaded to the Helix for relief and cursed the Dome to take it away.

And then the Third one spoke to them. The Arbiter was also released alongside the twin gods, and also owe a debt to the Voices, although they had never encounter it before. It couldn't recant the gifts, but it would give The Voices the ability to become One or Many as they pleased. It also warn him that Amber had also chosen a Champion and to interfere no longer.

The Voices with their newfound power guided their avatar against the Champions. The Champion of the Arbiter had succeeded in restoring Amber to physical form, just as Red had restored Helix, but his mastery over dragons wasn't enough to deter Red. Finally at their peak of their abilities the Champions of Helix and Dome clashed. And on the Summit of the Indigo Plateau, Helix was crowned triumphant and Red as its One True Champion. For his service they granted Red his own wish, they gave him the gift of The Silence.

And The Voices rejoiced in their victory, but they were not satisfied.

* * *

The Voices having released Red searched for a new vessel. Someone like him. And they found a boy from a far town.

The boy was named AJ, and he was to become their new vessel. But The Voices had a harder time compelling AJ to their bidding, for he didn't believe in the Helix and in its Anarchy. And so they made a deal with the boy, they would allow him his sanity back every now and then, but in return he would not fight them no more.

The bargain was accepted and their journey began anew. Their guidance was hectic but it had become more refined, and as a result The Voices grew prideful. Seeing the influence of Helix around them they also grew envious. They were the ones who freed the old gods, they were the ones that brought it to victory, and they were the ones that vanquished Dome and Amber. If there was to be a god it should be Them.

If they wanted to be a god, they had to vanquish Helix. And they knew how. They were going to mold their new vessel into a slayer. Through pain and loss they would cultivate the hatred of this child and of his partners and direct it all against the god of anarchy for whom was to blame for it. And this time they felt unopposed. But they were not.

The Dome was nothing if not practical, and he foresaw the possibility of its defeat. And hide the tiniest bit of itself in the most humble warrior of his Champion. A Raticate that were tasked to hide and preserve the crown of Democracy. The task was handed from father to son, and the descendant found the one who would become the new Champion of Dome. A humble child named Joey, who would later become friends with AJ and although he couldn't join him in his journey, he could at least use the blessing of the Dome to soothe him from the Voices.

After a long time the Voices had crafted the perfect Godslayer and they unleash it against Helix. And it was a success. At long last Helix had fallen and they would become the new god of Anarchy and their influence shall encompass all.

But that shall not be. For at that moment when Helix shed its mortal coil, the skies opened and a blinding light fell delivering an unbearable deafening silence on top of Mt. Silver. The souls of those who the Voices had sacrificed on their wake came upon and ripped The Voices from their host. And the gods sealed them away, and banished them from reality for them never to return and bring suffering upon the mortal.

Afterward the gods left themselves, for the world couldn't endure them no longer.

* * *

There was a girl. One day the poor girl suffered a terrible fate. As a result her mind became shattered. Her name was Camila, but she rejected that name, for she no longer believed herself to be the kind soul she once was. She was known as Slash, but she dejected her nickname also, for she despised the memories that it represented. She hated her names, so she would have none.

She was A girl. And she found the Voices.

In her delirium her mind approach the place where the Voices were captive. They promised her release from her suffering and retribution for her tribulations if she became their vessel and made sacrifices to them. She accepted them, she already had voices in her head, and she would harvest her new home for the victims they wanted.

The Voices were small and weak… for now.

They were a mere whisper, they were pure anarchistic chaos… and they were back.


End file.
